


Tenebrescence

by Hirscerf



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirscerf/pseuds/Hirscerf
Summary: V睡了不知有多久，他还想继续睡。





	Tenebrescence

**Author's Note:**

> 一个短打，没有任何情绪起伏。

v睁开眼睛时眼前是一片昏暗，像是被关了灯的房间或者某个不能被称为房间的封闭空间，不可探知的未名之地。他便闭上眼睛。  
Griffon依偎着他，使他被温暖地包围，也可能是其他什么感觉，类似于温暖的。  
再次睁开眼睛时眼前如同以往晦暗不清，他没有力气彻底地醒过来，他的力气仅仅够他伸手去触摸手边其他的东西，Shadow听到他变深的呼吸声，立起来挪到他的手腕里，v再度闭上了双眼。  
v不知道自己睡了多久，每次醒来的时候感到昏昏沉沉有气无力，每每想长睡不复醒，但是又挂心维吉尔变成了什么样，致使他总是不能真正地安心睡去。  
所幸他再次醒过来时看到眼前有一些光，光被一个人影遮挡住，他问：“是谁？”  
维吉尔在他不远处答道：“是我。”  
v的嘴唇干渴，他想问为什么维吉尔在这儿。想问他是不是在自己睡着的时候与胞弟分出了胜负所以这时候坐在这里永久地偷闲。也想问他自己回到了他的身体里的时候感觉如何，有没有厌恶自己人性的出现…如此种种，问题众多，但是v现在全身的力气只够他挪动嘴唇发出一声冗长的叹息。  
这里又是哪里呢。在v的头顶，他躺着的地方可以看到夜里被照红的一片天空，自己应该是睡在草堆里，背后干硬戳人的芒草被压平地矮下去，不屈地戳痛自己裸露在外面的手臂，远处飘来焦糊的味道——似乎是焦糊的味道，因为v隐约听到火燃烧的时候那些燃料，像是干草、木片噼里啪啦的声响。v不知道自己是不是已经死亡，如果有诸如我们所称的天堂与地狱，那么这里是何处？  
有维吉尔的地方，总不可能是天堂的。v使用排除的方法来判断自己身处何处，自己这段耗费了极长时间的脑内质问之间，维吉尔只是坐在那儿挡着自己的光源，什么话也没有说。  
“嘿，我说。”v用尽了力气来说出这句让自己显得轻松的话来发起两人之间的对话。这么干坐着算怎么回事儿，要是没事我就继续睡了。他心想。  
维吉尔从鼻子里喷出一声哼，算是答应他。  
“你在这里多久了？”v问。  
似乎并不是一个好问题，因为回答v的是一阵无声。v从中读不出维吉尔想表达什么，他是在认真地数自己已经在这儿多久了还是不屑于回答？或者换句话说也许他也不知道自己在这儿多久了，这个问题他自己也无法给个确切的答复。那么一来，现编一个时间也不是什么难堪的事情。

两人本应该像老朋友一样寒暄，说些有的没的，闲扯一些表面上平和事实上紧紧牵扯着双方的内心的问答，你即是我，我即是你地会心相视而笑。  
要维吉尔看着自己的眼睛会心一笑，v想到这里竟毛骨悚然。

“狂暴的风在哭喊，  
黑夜冷得抖嗦；”

长久无声的相对之后，v感到维吉尔的视线离开了那股焦糊燃烧味的火源，它在四处游弋，却没有落在躺在近处被蒿草埋没的v的身上。尽管维吉尔知道v就在那儿。  
v感受到被忽视，被冷落的目光。对方不屑而又充满敬畏的逃避的目光，如果自己有力气坐起来，他便要在这昏暗的气氛中借着自己可以看到的那些微光好好地审视他。

“到这儿来吧，睡眠，  
把我的悲哀淹没。”

v气若游丝地呻吟出后一句，便不再理会维吉尔慢慢踱过来走到自己身旁的脚步，合上了沉重的双眼。  
他闭上了双眼，但是他清楚地看到维吉尔背着光居高临下的凝视。这双眼睛落在自己的脸上，眉间皱着，不一会儿又挑起来，这样矛盾地动了三四次，他本人恐怕也没有意识到自己额头攒起的皱纹有多么难看。  
v哧地一声笑了出来。对方依然是那一脸矛盾的神情。  
v缓缓地睁开眼睛。在维吉尔的身躯投下的影子中v看不到他的脸上的表情。只有在v闭上眼睛时候，那张脸的表情才会清晰起来。

“夜去了，我也消隐。”

v再度闭上眼睛时，他自顾自地继续呻吟出这两句，或者是念给站在身旁这个僵硬的不愿弯腰的人听：

“我最怕光明，  
它刺痛我的脑筋。”

然后诚如他预言，睡眠向他扑来，将v再次拥入怀抱。随着睡眠而来的还有维吉尔伸出的手，那双手抚过他身上的伤口，想要认识他的身体。  
在下一段光明映入眼帘之前，v在心中陈述：不论如何，维吉尔脸上的表情都不算丰富。


End file.
